the story of baka Cinderella
by kinoshita yuu
Summary: Suatu hari, ketika duo sahabat Rin dan Miku lagi asyik ngebakar diri (?). Muncul wanita aneh berambut pink murni 100% dengan gaun ala puteri bangsawan. Ternyata wanita tersebut bukanlah orang asli dari dunia Miku dan Rin. Mereka bertigapun masuk kedalam kisah absurd yang dibuat oleh otak bloon mereka. Gimana sebenernya kisah absurd mereka? Gak pandai bikin summary… Warning! OOC


_The Story of Baka __Cinderella_

_Vocaloid __Yamaha_

_Fic oleh author baka ini_

Summary

Suatu hari, ketika duo sahabat Rin dan Miku lagi asyik ngebakar diri (?). Muncul wanita aneh berambut pink murni 100% dengan gaun ala puteri bangsawan. Ternyata wanita tersebut bukanlah orang asli dari dunia Miku dan Rin. Mereka bertigapun masuk kedalam kisah absurd yang dibuat oleh otak bloon mereka. Gimana sebenernya kisah absurd mereka?

Gak pandai bikin summary… Warning! OOC

**Langsung aja…**

_Setiap gadis tak menginginkan kisahnya berahir mengenaskan seperti juliet._

_Akan lebih menyenangkan apabila mereka menemukan kisah hidup bahagia seperti Cinderella_

_Tapi... apakah benar cinderella bahagia?_

Seorang gadis pasif yang selalu pesimis, sedang melamun di depan papan pengumuman ujian sekolahnya. Mulutnya menganga lebar dalam jangka waktu yang cukup panjang.

Gadis yang diketahui bernama Miku ini ternyata sedang mengalami fase "mengolah rangsang". Ia menangkap rangsang oleh indera penglihatannya yang akan dikirim ke otak, kemudian di bawah oleh saraf motorik untuk memberikan jawaban berupa respon. Sayangnya siswi yang IQ nya dibawah rata-rata ini agak lama untuk mengolah informasi semacam itu.

"Miku Hatsune Bahasa Inggris = 76, lho kok bisa? Padahal kemaren, aku bonda-bandi semua? "

Miku ahirnya berbicara. Suara yang muncul dari mulutnya menandakan, jika proses berfikirnya sudah selesai.

Miku masih ingin melanjutkan acara "mengolah rangsang"nya. Sayangnya gagal. Pasalnya, seorang gadis yang berlari dari arah gerbang sekolah menggeret paksa dirinya menuju ruang kelas.

"sekarang duduk! diam! dengar! dan lihat gue !" perintah gadis itu, dengan suara yang cetar membahana. "tapi jangan bilang siapa-siapa ya..." pinta gadis itu, berbisik sementara Miku hanya mengangguk.

"katanya SBY48 mau liveshow di Taman Lawang!"

"What!" teriak seisi kelas bombastis.

"lho... katanya aku enggak boleh bilang ke anak-anak? Kok kamu malah bilang ke anak-anak?"

tanya Miku yang kebingungan. Gadis di depannya yang ternyata bernama Rin itu cekikikan sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang sama sekali tidak gatal.

"hehehe...aku keceplosan".

Memang Rin dan Miku adalah sepasang kawan yang serasi.

Otak mereka sama-sama lemot dan terkenal ENGGAK PERNAH NYAMBUNG.

"eh beneran tuh bakal ada konser SBY48?" tanya salah seorang anggota kelas Bahasa sunda .

"SBY48 itu apa sih?"

"haduh masa enggak tahu! Itu loh **o****dol group** dari Peps*den."

"Ngaco luh… tu odol group dari pak Susilo tauk… sponsornya Cipt*den!". "Enggak tau deh pokoknya SBY48!"

"Wah sungguhan tuh? Di Taman lawang?".

Anak-anak mulai meributkan hal tersebut. Mereka bingung antara percaya dan tidak.

"ah... yang bawa kabarkan Rin enggak usah dipercaya deh...!".

Kata seorang anak dari arah bangku belakang

"betul! Juga tuh...!" semua murid kembali duduk dan melupakan isu tersebut.

Sementara kedua orang yang harmonis tersebut tengah menelengkan kepala sambil berfikir panjang... banget. Mereka bingung tentang kejadian yang telah terjadi. Pelajaran hari itupun dimulai.

_Cinderella yang malang_

_Mungkin benar awalnya ia akan menangis_

_Namun ia akan mendapatkan sebuah akhir yang manis_

_Tak seperti Juliet yang harus tetap menderita, karena kehilangan Romeo_

Saat itu, panas matahari begitu pling-pling.

Jam 12 siang Teng-teng

murid SMA 'Tarik mang' pulang dari kegiatan sekolahnya. Sang duo Miku dan Rin tengah jalan-jalan dengan riangnya tak menyadari jika matahari telah membakar setengah dari tubuh mereka.

"eh apa itu di sana yang lagi guling-guling?" celoteh Rin yang mulai direspon sahabatnya. "eh bener tuh apa yah itu?"

"kalau begitu coba didekati yuk!" "yuk!"

kedua orang itu berlari kecil ke arah sesuatu yang membuat mereka penasaran. Setelah cukup jelas, barulah mereka menyadari jika sesuatu yang mereka sebut **"apa"** itu adalah seorang wanita dengan gaun ala puteri bangwasan. Wanita itu terlihat asyik guling-guling di aspal yang saat itu MASYAALLAH panasnya.

"permisi non anda sedang ngapain ya?" tanya Rin keheranan.

"ah... dimana gue? Siapa loe? Siapa?!" kata wanita itu lebay.

"ini di Jakarta nyonya. Perkenalkan saya Miku dan ini teman saya Rin anda sendiri siapa?" "ha? Jakarta? Apaan tuh? gue kok enggak kenal?"

"Jakarta itu nama salah-satu kecamatan di negara Indonesia non" jelas Rin **#Woy ibu kota woy!****. **

"ah Indonesia? Mang ada negara yang namanya Indonesia?"

kedua gadis itu melongo melihat tingkah wanita aneh di depannya

"stt.. bilangnya enggak tahu Indonesia, tapi logatnya bahasa gaul khas Indonesia gitu." Bisik Miku ke Rin.

"entah tuh... kita enggak terlalu bodoh buat dibodohi kaya gitu. Mending kita tinggalin aja orang ini."

"oke… kita lari setelah aku hitung sampai 3 ya?"

"100…99…"

"Dapuk kelamaan ndul! Aku aja yang ngitung!"

"satu... dua..."

"eit….mau kemana kalian? Jangan tinggalin aku lah...!" Rin dan Mikupun menghentikan langkahnya dan melihat ke arah wanita itu.

"aku telah terjatuh dan tenggelam dalam lautan luka dalam. Aku tersesat dan tak tahu arah jalan pulang... lima hari aku tidak sarapan... aku kelaparan... tanpa kalian... aku butiran debu...!" Wanita itu memasang _puppy eyes_. Miku dan Rin pun merasa tidak tega dan entah bagaimana asal mulanya, tiba-tiba mereka sudah berkeliling mall Jakarta.

"Demi tuhan! Apaan tuh!" teriak nyonya misterius dengan noraknya.

"itu TV non, nona kagak tau ya?" Jawab Rin dengan kalem.

"weit… ada orang yang kekurung disana! Gue mo nyelametin tuh orang!Gue mau jadi pahlawan berjilbab!…!" teriak wanita itu (lagi), sambil gebrak-gebrak TV Panas*nic yang lagi didiskon 99%.

"Hadah… gimana nih Rin… aku pusing…!" Gerutu Miku pada sohibnya yang ternyata lagi kalem-kalem ngupil di pinggir toko daleman.

"Rin…" panggil Miku lagi karena merasa tidak direspon.

Rin menarik jempol dari hidungnya. Terlihat disana sesuatu berwarna putih yang menempel pada ibu jarinya dengan ukuran yang lumayan gede. Rin pun menjilat benda itu dan mulai menanggapi omongan sahabatnya.

"Pusing apa sih Miku…?" jawab Rin masing dengan tampang kalem dan blo'on.

"aku pusing dengan tingkah nyonya itu…!"

"ah.. biarkan dia Miku…"

"masalahnya… dia ngambil alih semua tempat favoritku termasuk eskakolor yang biasa ku buat main **#eskalator oi… bukan eskakolor**"

Rin dan Miku melirik ke arah wanita aneh itu. Terlihat wanita itu lagi asyik memonopoli eskalator yang sekarang beralih fungsi jadi wahana seluncuran. Setelah naik turun eskalator sebanyak 79 kali. wanita itu beralih menuju tokoh roti untuk meraib roti-roti malang yang ada di tokoh tersebut.

Dari kajauhan duo gadis dengan wajah seblo'on madu itu masih memandangi wanita yang 11 12 dengan mereka.

"Miku…" panggil Rin dengan wajah serius.

"apa Rin.." jawab Miku singkat.

"kau tahukan apa yang musti kita lakukan?"

"tik…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

tok..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

tik..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.tok

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tik….tok…"

"iya… benar…! Peta!... mari kita tanyakan pada peta!" teriak Miku kegirangan.

"bukan! Ndul! Coba buka opsi pilihannya!"

Miku lalu memencet-mencet udara disekelilingnya #bayangkan sword art online. Lalu muncullah beberapa opsi di udara.

_1.__Tinggalkan wanita itu_

_2.__Ajak wanita itu pergi_

_3.__Ikut main dengan wanita itu_

_4.__Bawah wanita itu kerumahmu, dan well you know what will you do._

"Rin… kok opsi yang terahir ini agak ambigu ya?" Tanya Miku dengan pokerface

"kenapa lo pinter pada saat-saat kaya gini aja sih?"

"ane kan udah maen game bishounen selama 7 tahun lebih!"

"e…yaelah…

ya udah deh… kita pilih mana nih?"

"terserah situ deh…!"

"BTW katanya lo gaptek kok punya peralatan game kaya gini seh…?"

"gue pinjem ustad kiritullah"

Rin manggut-manggut dan tanpa mengucap aba-aba Rin langsung mencet opsi no 4"

"Oh My goat! Aku salah mencet tombol"

"Rin!"

Dan secara misterius mereka bertiga terhisap ke sebuah lubang hitam. Ketiganya ketakutan sambil menjerit penuh sensasional (?). lalu dalam sekejab. Ketiganya berada di rumah Rin.

"aku lapar..." rengek wanita itu.

"punya makanan Rin?"

"ada di lemari, tapi cuma ada gimbal jagung" "kasih gih!". Dengan berat hati, Rin pun memberikan gimbal jagung kesayangannya. Dengan cepatnya sang puteri bangsawan tersebut menyikat habis gimbal jagung milik Rin.

"Astagfirullahaladzim... beneran anda nona bangsawan?"

"Bushet dah!… ternyata lo islam Rin?!". Tanya miku kaget sampai muncrat semua ludahnya.

"Situ jadi temen ane 7 tahun ternyata enggak tahu ?!".

"kagak keliatan soalnya…"

lalu secara tiba-tiba mereka mendengar suara "Oegh…" dengan merdunya.

"oh maaf gue belum ngenalin diri ya? Nama saya Cinderella, aslinya Megurine Luka. Tapi biasa dipanggil Cinderella kok. Dan saya datang kesini! dari jaman dahulu dengan menggunakan sihir ibu peri..." sejenak waktu berhenti

"APA!"

teriak kedua gadis itu syok berat. Tapi bukan karena wanita itu mengaku Cinderella tapi karena secara tiba-tiba wanita itu merubah gaya bicaranya dari 'gue' ke 'saya'.

"loh... saya enggak bohong lo saya beneran Cinderella".

"bukan itu... kalau yang itu kami percaya".

"wah... jarang-jarang bisa bertemu Cinderella yang asli nih!"

"betul tuh betul!" sang Cinderella hanya terkikik malu-malu. Dalam waktu singkat, mereka sudah bisa menjadi akrab (mungkin karena tingkat otak mereka sama).

"oh ya Cinderella kenapa kamu kesini sendirian? Mana pangeran?"

"pangeran?"

"iya, bukannya kau hidup bahagia bersama pangeran? Selama lama-lamanya lama lama... banget lamanya?"

"pangeran..." seketika wajah Cinderella berubah. Wajahnya tertunduk dan pandangannya menjadi kabur. Cinderella terdiam ia menghela nafas berat. Miku dan Rin menjadi bingung

_"__ada apa dengan idola para gadis ini?" _

Rin dengan cekatan (melupakan otaknya yang lemot) mengambilkan segelas air kepada Cinderella. Cinderella segera meminumnya dan dalam waktu singkat gelas itu kosong.

"sebenarnya... aku tak pernah menikah dengan pangeran" Cinderella mulai curhat.

"lho kok bisa?" Miku yang lemot masih tidak tahu.

"yah... sebenarnya tidak ada Cinderella yang bahagia. Semua itu hanya rekayasa dalam cerita." Sepasang kawan tersebut mulai hanyut kedalam cerita Cinderella. Curhatan Cinderellapun dimulai

"Ibu dan ayahku telah tiada. Mereka pergi, pergi menuju perjalanan yang abadi. Waktu itu aku sangat sedih. Aku kebingungan dan sama halnya dalam dongeng, aku disiksa ibu dan saudara tiriku.

Seperti gadis-gadis pada umumnya, aku memimpikan hidup bahagia bersama pangeran. Tapi... mungkin untukku hal tersebut cukup mustahil. Dalam keputusasaanku, tiba-tiba keajaiban datang.

Ibu peri yang baik muncul dan mengubahku menjadi puteri yang cantik. Dengan begitu aku bisa menemui pangeran dan berdansa bersamanya.

Jam 12 malampun tiba, aku berlari meninggalkan pangeran. Kalian tahu kenapa Cinderella melepas sepatu kacanya?

Karena, Cinderella putus asa danCinderella ingin diperhatikan. Dengan meninggalkan sepatu kacaku, aku berharap bertemu kembali dengan pangeran.

Namun, penantianku selama ini sia-sia. Pangeran tak mencari Cinderellanya. Awalnya aku mengira ia masih dalam perjalanan untuk menemukanku. Tapi, ternyata ia sudah menikah dengan puteri lain. Pangeran melupakanku. Ia benar-benar melupakanku.

Semua cerita yang kalian baca dan dengar itu hanyalah rekayasa. Sang penulis mengubahnya karena tak tega.

Tapi…tapi semua itu membuatku iri dan terlihat semakin meyedihkan. Hiks..hiks walau kisah romeo dan juliet berahir mengenaskan, tapi mereka mati dan hidup bersama aku iri...! hiks..."

Cinderella yang malang ternyata tak sebahagia buku cerita. Ia menangis terbawa ceritanya sendiri. Dua gadis di depannya memandanginya dengan wajah melas dan bodoh. Mereka dibanjiri oleh air mata dan ingus.

"oh... Cinderella betapa sedihnya kisah hidupmu. Aku turut berduka..."

"benar ternyata kau itu kasihan, aku tak jadi iri denganmu..." kedua gadis itu ikut menangis sambil berpelukan lebay.

"lalu..." Cinderella melanjutkan curhatnya, dan dengan sigap kedua gadis itu memasang telinga masing-masing.

"lalu... aku yang putus asa... mulai hilang akal."

"Apa! Jadi anda gila?!"

sela Miku yang tak seberapa penting.

"bukan! Tauk! Kenapa kau mempertanyakan kewarasanku! Aku masih sehat!"

"oh.. begitu silahkan lanjutkan ceritanya". Cinderella langsung faceplam. Tapi, berhubung ia sedang bermood curhat. Cinderellapun melanjutkan ceritanya.

"aku yang sudah tak memiliki akal jernih berniat membunuh istri pangeran... aku sudah membuat rencana pembunuhannya, jam berapa, pakai alat apa, di restoran mana, pakai baju apa, dan sepatu apa. Namun, ibu peri mempergokiku dan mencegahku. Selama lebih dari 3 jam aku mendapat pelajaran BK dari ibu peri. Aku benar-benar kapok waktu itu.

Lalu... ibu peri memiliki ide lain yang lebih baik dan manusiawi. Ia mencoba mengirimku ke masa lalu ketika pesta dansa berlangsung. Ia akan menambah waktu batas sihirku selama 3 jam. Jadi aku tidak akan meninggalkan sepatu kacaku lagi, Aku akan langsung menikah dengan pangeran.

Sayangnya... ibu peri sudah tua. Matanya sudah rabun. Ia keliru memasukkan angka tahun dan tanggalnya. Ahirnya aku terlempar kedunia ini deh... karena bingung dan ketakutan aku sholat. Tapi aku lupa caranya. Jadi guling-guling seperti tadi, begitu..." jelas Ciderella panjang lebar.

"oh... jadi begitu... faham... faham" jawab keduanya serempak.

"lalu... nona Cinderella bagaimana caranya anda pulang?" tanya Rin agak nyambung.

"uhm... gimana ya? Gue juga kagak tahu tuh... (logatnya gaul lagi)".

"gimana kalau hidup sama Rin saja?" usul Miku dengan wajah sumringah.

"jangan! Kata ibu tidak boleh _memelihara_ apa-apa."

"oh iya..ya... betul juga"(garis bawahi kata bercetak miring tersebut! Garis bawahi!).

"aku juga enggak mau hidup. Aku pengen bunuh diri aja!" Cinderella mengambil pisau yang ada di meja.

"jangan...! nanti dosa! Nona bisa masuk neraka lho...!"

"kalau gitu bunuh aja gue!"

"enggak mau ah... nanti saya dipenjara lagi!"

"ah... gue jadi bingung... kalau bingung guekan jadi galau... tingkat dewa!" Cinderella cemberut kesal. Sementara itu Rin menangkap sebuah respon dan beranjak pergi menuju arah dapur. Semenit kemudian, Rin kembali dengan membawa segelas minuman.

"nona Cinderella ini ada minuman penghilang stres"

"uwah beneran nih... pinter! Pinter! Pinter!" Cinderellapun meminum habis cairan tersebut. Dan secara tiba-tiba Cinderella terjatuh dan telah terbujur kaku (namun, sebelumnya ia mengalami kejet-kejet selama 5 menit).

"Rin Kagamine! Apa yang terjadi dengan nyonya Cinderella?!"

"entahlah... aku hanya memberinya bayg*n biar dia tidak pusing lagi..."

"Apa! Memangnya Bayg*n itu obat keras ya?"

"tidak tahu? Kata Ayah kalau minum ini pusing dan stres dijamin hilang" kedua gadis itu kebingungan melihat Cinderella yang sudah tak berdaya.

"nona Cinderella seperti mayat mati ya?"

"lho memangnya ada mayat yang enggak mati ?"

"ada... kesper !"

"oh...". putus asa, merekapun memutuskan untuk menyiarkan kematian nona Cinderella di musholah terdekat.

Dengan begitu, Cinderella tidak jadi berdosa karena bunuh diri. Dan kedua gadis tersebut juga tidak dipenjara karena semua itu hanyalah sebuah kecelakaan.

_Cinderella yang kesepian dan putus asa. Menemukan titik cahaya di ujung kehidupannya. Ia menyadari jika di dunia ini semuanya fana. Kekayaan, keluarga, dan kebahagiaan semua akan musnah._

_Dan dalam kehidupan abadinya, ia membuat kisah hidupnya sendiri._

_(Fin yang aneh)_

Sebenernya ini cerita lama saya waktu SMP dulu. Berhubung numpuk di memory, ahirnya aku upload aja deh…

Maaf gak jelas dan story amburadul.

Tapi yang saya herankan, kenapa cerita aneh ini bisa masuk ke majalah sekolahku ya?

Hehehe mohon de review juga ya… jangan hanya di read…

Arigatou…


End file.
